Don't be ashamed
by Love of GLEEK
Summary: Don't read if underage, Kurt and Puck have been dating for 4 months, but they haven't had sex yet and Kurt is reluctant to see how Puck reacts to something he's kept hidden from everyone else, something he is deeply ashamed of. boy pussy fic KBP series
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't be ashamed**_

_**from the glee kink meme**_

_**Kurt and Puck have been dating for 4 months, but they haven't had sex yet and Kurt is reluctant to see how Puck reacts to something he's kept hidden from everyone else, something he is deeply ashamed of. (Includes boypussy, fingering, DP and maybe more, plus some self deprecating behavior on Kurt's part.)**_

Kurt happily leaned against Puck as the movie progressed, it was a horror film, something they could both enjoy, Kurt liked laughing at the human stupidity displayed in these things and Puck like watching the women prance round half naked. They may be dating but Kurt was under no illusion that Puck wasn't going to stare at a pair of breasts if he was able. It didn't bother him, he had gotten used to it since they'd started dating, the same way the Puck didn't mind him staring at half naked men. Although Kurt didn't do it very much, after all he was dating Noah, who was more impressive with his shirt off than most of the material that was presented to him.

"So, wanna go back to my place after?" Puck asked his arm wrapped round Kurt's shoulder and Kurt's head resting comfortably on his chest.

"We can go to mine, my dad's on a fishing trip and Finn and Carole are visiting relatives, they'll all be back this weekend." Kurt said, now Finn had his own room everything ran smoothly, there were no arguments over bathrooms and no one was uncomfortable, although the boys did sometimes take over Kurt's room because he had the best set up for gaming in style.

"Why haven't I heard this before now? You're on your own this week?" Puck asked turning to look at him.

"Well my dad only left yesterday and Finn and Carole have been gone since Sunday, I'm just….nervous is all." Kurt said, he felt ready to take it further, but he wasn't sure what his boyfriend would say.

"Oh, are you ready for that?" Puck asked and Kurt was once again drawn to how understanding the other boy was, they hadn't even done anything but dry hump before now, but he hadn't pushed, just kissed Kurt when he asked to stop and gone to clean himself up in the bathroom.

"We'll have to see won't we?" Kurt replied, as relaxed as he could bring himself to be, he was scared of what the others reaction might be, because Kurt although not possessing a pair of breasts did possess a pussy and it was his most deeply kept secret, he didn't say anything to anyone about it and even his dad only brought it up when it came to the infamous sex talk that Kurt had heard enough to have memorized it now.

"I guess we will." Puck said kissing Kurt's neck gently and Kurt could have almost sobbed; he didn't want this to change. Noah was so sweet and kind, now that he'd decided the badass attitude wasn't worth hurting people and had stopped sleeping round and he didn't want it to end. But he couldn't help thinking what would happen if Noah though he was disgusting, or a freak and the thoughts made him feel nauseous.

…

The movie ended as you'd expect, hero lives and escapes psychotic killers rampage, but to be honest Kurt had stopped paying attention, trying to decide how best to tell Noah about the thing he just didn't talk about. He was still thinking about it as they got into his navigator and drove to his house.

"You're quiet." Noah said conversationally.

Kurt sighed, "Just trying to work out how to tell you something." He said slowly as they pulled into the driveway and he shut off the engine.

"How about just saying it?" Puck asked looking intrigued.

Kurt knew there was no turning back now. "I'll tell you inside." He said his heart pounding in his chest. He got out of the car, Puck following him as he locked the car and opened the door to his quiet home. Noah followed close behind and as soon as he was over the threshold Kurt closed and locked the door. He wasn't sure that was a good idea, but he wasn't about to leave it open while they talked downstairs.

Puck had already headed down for his basement room and Kurt joined him, watching the other sat perched on the end of the bed, eyebrow quirked in question.

"I...I need to tell you something before this goes any further." Kurt said and he could feel tears building up in his eyes already. Puck looked concerned. "What is it babe?" he asked.

"God I don't know how to say this. I, I've never spoken about it to anyone, I just don't want you to hate me for it." He said with a light sob. He decided to get it over with. "I have a pussy." He said quickly turning so he couldn't see the look of disgust he was sure would be on Noah's face, just like he'd imagine anyone would. The sobs escaping his mouth unabated, he didn't care that he would probably look red and blotchy in the morning; it wasn't like anyone would see him. He was so frightened he didn't even know that Noah had moved till he felt two strong arms turn his round and draw him into a tight hug.

"Hey come on, what are the tears for?" he asked, as if Kurt had just told him that the sky was blue.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID?" Kurt shouted at him pulling back a bit to try and put some distance between them, but Noah wouldn't let him, he tightened his hold and pulled him flush to his own body.

"Of course I heard you baby, but I don't get why you're crying." Noah said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm a freak." He whispered before clinging to Puck, as if he would turn into a puff of smoke and slip through his fingers, which were knotted in his Wal-Mart brand t-shirt.

"Oh baby, no you aren't." Noah said lightly running a hand through Kurt's now disheveled hair and cooing softly.

"I'm a boy with a pussy Puck, yes I am." He said weakly.

"Hey, stop it, you are not, you are talented, beautiful and sweet. Is, is this why you've been holding out?" he asked, it wasn't an angry question, it was a sincere one and Kurt was almost unable to believe this was the same Noah Puckerman, who used to make his life hell.

Kurt nodded in response to the question. "I didn't know how you'd react and, I was scared that you'd want nothing to do with me. So I just wanted to be able to feel normal, just for a while. Maybe that was selfish, but I didn't want you to look at me like I was some disgusting freak."

"Kurt, you aren't a freak, I wouldn't still be hanging round if I didn't care, you make me feel like I'm better than I used to be and that is nothing to be ashamed of. So dry those beautiful blue eyes for me, okay, you're going to be a blotchy." Noah joked cupping Kurt's face between his hands and wiping away the tears with gentle thumbs.

Kurt looked at him with those wide hazy eyes and Puck had to lean forward and kiss him delicately. Kurt surged forward and deepened the kiss pulling their bodies together. He was almost feverish as he ran his hands across Noah's body and let out a loud whimper when he was stopped.

"You sure your ready for this, it's not something you can take back you know." Noah said, it was taking all of his will power to ask.

"Yes, but, can we go slow?" Kurt asked a flush coloring his pretty cheeks and Puck kissed him softly.

"Of course we can." He said his hands moving slowly to pull off Kurt's designer shirt, which was wrinkled and looked like it had seen better days, but he folded it carefully and tossed it into the chair of Kurt's vanity. Kurt had lost weight since joining the cheerio's and his torso had become toned if pale. The long shirt's hid surprisingly muscular arms and he looked down, biting his lip lightly under the scrutiny.

"Hey, none of that now, where's that confident little diva I adore so much?" Puck asked raising Kurt's chin and coaxing the lip from between pearly teeth.

"Hiding." Kurt said simply letting Pucks fingers skid across his skin and caress his bare chest and he let out a breathy little moan.

"Well you don't need to. Because I think you're gorgeous and I must admit, I'm not missing boobs one bit." Puck said, his fingers skimming over Kurt's nipples and the small soprano couldn't hold back a deep moan. Their lips met gently and Kurt's hands tangled in the back of Noah's shirt. Pulling at it slightly till the other boy got the idea and removed it, barely pausing in their kiss as Noah's torso was exposed, their skin's contrasting dramatically, Kurt's own pale skin which was almost the colour of snow, and Puck's own tanned torso pressed tight to his.

"Noah." Kurt moaned aloud as Puck's hands travelled the length of his bare back, mapping the skin with talented fingers as the equally talented mouth lapped at his neck.

"Wanna lay down babe?" he asked walking them backwards to said piece of furniture and he felt rather than saw Kurt nod.

Kurt was obviously nervous and Puck could see it in those large hazy eyes, after all it was one thing to say something like that and a completely different thing to see. But he wasn't worried, this was Kurt and he couldn't imagine being disgusted by the fashionable soprano. He laid Kurt down gently watching as his hair fanned out across the pillow like a dark halo and he was falling even deeper. He hadn't said I love you yet, neither had Kurt, but he couldn't hold back and those three little words passed from his lips and caressed Kurt's mind. "I love you."

Kurt gasped and looked at him with eyes filled with tears of wonderment. "I love you too." He said his voice quiet but full of honest reverence.

"So want to see where this goes?" Noah asked with a smile kissing Kurt's cheek gently and resting a hand over the fly of Kurt's exceedingly tight skinny jeans. Kurt took a deep breath and nodded slowly on the exhale.

"Relax, if you want me to stop at any time, you tell me alright." Puck said not moving until Kurt had let out the barest squeak of an okay. Noah slowly opened the button and coaxed the zipper down, exposing the red of tight boxer briefs. Puck palmed his erection lightly the soft cotton the only thing separating the skin of his palms from Kurt's cock.

"Lift your hips babe." Noah said gently and Kurt did slowly. Noah didn't want Kurt to be uncomfortable with this, but he didn't know what to do. Then it came to him, like a bolt of lightning. "Sit up for me." He said eagerly and Kurt did, looking confused as Noah threw his now folded jeans on top of the rest of their clothes.

Noah slid behind Kurt and pulled him flush to his chest so Kurt could feel his aching erection, still encased in a layer of denim and Noah's large hands carefully dipped below the waist band of Kurt's underwear. He was curious as to what Kurt's pussy would feel like, but he didn't head for it straight away, he grasped Kurt's impressive erection in his hand and stroked it gently, enjoying the heavy weight in his hand accompanied by Kurt's loud moans.

"Oh, Noah." He whimpered his hands clenching on Puck's thighs and holding tight, as if he was afraid it would all disappear.

"Feel good baby?" he asked kissing Kurt's cheek and lapping at his long arching neck.

"God yes." Kurt panted and Noah decided it was time to see what all the fuss had been about, he dipped his hand down and ran it down towards Kurt's ass hole and he felt the beginning of a split in his boy. "So this is what you were worried about." Noah said dipping a finger in between the folds and Kurt tensed slightly.

"Hey now, calm down and relax babe." Puck said quietly, keeping Kurt tight to him as his fingers gently explore under the cover of Kurt's boxer briefs.

Kurt whimpered quietly. "I…I haven't." Kurt stuttered.

"You've never played like this before?" Puck asked, he was certain he hadn't not if he was this ashamed of it. Why would he want to face something they were that reluctant to accept?

Kurt just shook his head and worried his lower lip between his teeth, a nervous habit that he rarely indulged. "Just relax baby, let me show you how good this can feel, will you let me?" Puck asked nuzzling behind Kurt's ear and placing a delicate kiss on the small pink scar that marred the flesh of that arching neck.

"Will you stop if I ask?" Kurt asked quietly. "I don't want you to get mad at me." He said.

"Of course I'll stop. Kurt I won't force you, that I can always promise you." He said his hand staying where it was, resting on the folds of his pussy and talking to him quietly.

"Okay." Kurt said slightly shakily moving his hands to grip Noah's forearms, as Puck lapped at his neck and slowly slid his finger up and down slowly. "We just take it nice and slow, I want you to enjoy this and remember it."

Kurt nodded jerkily his breathing slightly shallower as he let out the tiniest hint of a moan. He didn't know that his pussy was so sensitive; he'd just spent most of his life trying to ignore it.

"See, all I'm going to do is slide a finger in, see how it feels and tell me what you want babe." Puck said ever so gently coaxing a finger to slip into Kurt's body and the smaller male jerked slightly. His hands gripping Puck's tanned arms.

"It's strange." Kurt muttered taking some deep breaths. Puck was enjoying the feel of the silky skin gliding against his finger; he pushed it in up to the second joint and stopped. "Feeling okay baby?" he asked as he lapped at Kurt's neck as he panted slightly.

"It's alright." Kurt replied quietly his voice quaking slightly at the new pleasure.

"Good, see it's not disgusting, it's part of you and you should learn to like it." Puck said slowly sliding in a second finger, feeling Kurt tense slightly.

"I have enough people calling me names because I'm gay, I didn't want to add this to it as well." Kurt panted gently.

"Well, I for one, think it's great." Puck said kissing his neck and rubbing his stomach slightly with his free hand. "It's something that you've felt serious enough to share with me and I have no doubt that if you didn't think I was worth it, I would never have known." Puck said scissoring his fingers slightly and Kurt was panting slightly. "Feel okay baby?" he asked.

"Feels strange, but its okay so far." Kurt said with a slightly panting tone.

"Good, I just want you to feel good babe. Now do you want me to keep going or want to try something else?" Puck asked quietly.

"I don't know, I want to go further, but I don't know." Kurt said, he bit his lip slightly.

"Well how about we take the rest of these clothes off and see where we go?" Puck suggested, keeping his voice calming and steady.

Kurt nodded slowly and Puck ever so slowly pulled his fingers out, the hand on Kurt's stomach felt the other boy tense as the fingers finally slipped free of the delicious heat.

"Feel okay?" Puck asked when Kurt let out a small whine.

"Just feels strange, I can feel the stretch and it's not something I was expecting. Just feels strange and a bit sore." He said.

"Really, can you feel your tight little pussy gaping now I've stretched it out a bit?" Puck asked feeling Kurt flush against him and nod slowly.

"Yeah, it feels strange." Kurt replied looking back at Puck over his shoulder and kissing him lightly.

Puck kissed him back and moved his hands to unbutton his own jeans. Kurt turned round and knelt on the bed in front of Puck, he put his own hands, which were shaking slightly on the others jeans and pulled the zipper down, Puck shimmied out of the denim and tossed them onto the floor, he wore a tight pair of boxers which Kurt's hands lingered over for a moment before he pulled them down his hips. Exposing Puck's large cock and Kurt blushed heavily as Puck caressed his face and kissed him deeply as Puck's own hands traced the edge of Kurt's own underwear, slowly coaxing them off of the smaller male.

Kurt's breath caught slightly at finally being fully exposed to his boyfriends gaze. He closed his own eyes and he could feel Puck's own eyes raking over him blatantly.

Puck cupped Kurt's face between his hands and kissed him lovingly. "Open those pretty eyes for me." He said, whispering against Kurt's pretty pink lips.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he gazed deeply into Noah's brown eyes. "Hi." He said quietly.

"Hi gorgeous." Puck said smiling at the greeting he found it rather sweet that Kurt was so naïve and nervous.

"Lay back baby." He said gently, helping Kurt to lie down on his back, his hair once again fanning around his head and complimenting the beautiful flush to his skin. Kurt's legs were fastened together and Puck gently nudged them apart and Kurt's knees gradually parted and Puck settled between them, finally seeing Kurt's pussy, wet and glistening.

Puck ran his hands appreciatively across the planes of Kurt's body. Puck's hands moved and cupped his arse. Feeling those wonderfully soft globes in his hands. "What shall I do then? Shall I enjoy your pussy some more, or explore this gorgeous ass. Have you played with that?" Puck asked with a small smirk.

"A little." Kurt said looking at Puck's face, with that sexy smirk.

"Do you have any toys? Anything you like to play with?" he asked.

"Bottom draw." Kurt said after a moment.

Puck leant over and rummaged in the surprisingly deep draw and pulled out a small plug and a dildo, placing both on the bed before searching for a tube of lubricant he was sure would be somewhere in the little treasure trove.

"What are you going to do?" Kurt asked a bit shakily.

"Easy Kurt, I can stop whenever you want, I want to stretch you thoroughly, I don't want it to hurt more than it has to." Puck said giving him a comforting smile. Pulling out an almost full bottle of lube. "Do you have some condoms in here?" he asked.

"Further back in the draw." Kurt said taking some deep breaths to calm down, Puck found it quite amazing that a person so confident in most other aspects in his life was so shy and scared here, where he should probably be most confident, with his sexual allure and that body that was slowly driving Puck mad with desire.

Puck pulled out the box, which was still full and sealed. "Just lay back and relax, I'll look after you." Puck assured. Picking up the small plug and looking it over. He grabbed the lube and popped the cap watching Kurt's muscles twitch at the sound. He drizzled some on the plug and rubbed it in, getting his fingers covered as well, he traced his index finger down the crack of Kurt's ass, carefully pushing against the little hole. Kurt took a deep breath and Puck slipped the tip of his finger past the tight ring and Kurt's breath hitched slightly.

Puck watched Kurt relax and let the rest of his finger slip in, helped by the lube, "You're a bit more used to that aren't you." Puck said watching Kurt relax easily.

"I've done a bit, so I'm more used to that." Kurt said with a sigh of pleasure as Puck thrust his finger slowly before adding a second, with not much resistance. Puck picked up the plug and made sure it was well coated before he pulled out his fingers out before slowly forcing in the plug. Kurt gasped and jerked slightly, feeling the extra stretch. But he didn't complain.

"You look so good, stretched out like this." Puck said, grabbing the dildo, it wasn't very long or thick, but it would be big enough for the purpose. He coated that in lube and teased it over Kurt's pussy. Kurt was watching him closely but didn't say anything.

"Just relax." Puck instructed slowly pushing the tip into Kurt's pussy and watching the discomfort flash across Kurt's face. It was thicker than his fingers but certainly not as thick as his cock. "Just let it in, just let it happen." Puck encouraged quietly pushing more of the dildo in and watching Kurt tense, he stopped to let Kurt get his bearings.

"It's longer than your fingers." Kurt said panting, the dual sensation was almost overwhelming and he could feel muscles in his body twitching to get used to the new and mostly pleasurable sensations.

"I know, but I want you to get used to it, it's a part of you and I want you to enjoy it." Puck said leaning forward to kiss him, his cock was almost painfully hard now and he was desperate to finally penetrate Kurt's tight body, but he wasn't about to hurt him to do it. He grabbed Kurt's own straining erection and jerked it slowly hearing the soprano moan and his head roll back in pleasure.

Puck alternated slowly pushing the dildo in further and watching it stretch his pussy, and jerking Kurt's cock. Puck moaned at the sight of the other male stretched by the two pieces of plastic. "Puck, I'm…I'm going to, cum, if you don't stop." Kurt panted.

Puck smirked and leant down taking the head of Kurt's cock into his mouth and sucking, still moving the dildo, till it was all the way inside Kurt's little pussy, he then used his now free hand to start thrusting the plug in and out, watching the muscles stretch around the wider parts of the plug, as he pulled it almost completely out and thrusting it right back in. He heard Kurt gasp and let out a yelp as he came, firing his cum down Puck's throat.

Puck pulled back licking his lips greedily as Kurt came down off the high of his orgasm and spasaming slightly around the pair of toys. "Puck, take it out, please, too much." Kurt said feeling something else building up in his body and he wasn't sure what it was.

"Well I think it might be this one, right?" Puck said tugging the dildo back slightly. Kurt nodded quickly feeling the sensation going further through his body.

"I think I know, hold still and let me see." Puck said pulling the dildo back slowly and watching Kurt's pussy flex and gape as the slim piece of plastic was pulled free of his body. He then slipped in three fingers in without warning. Kurt jerked up onto his elbows and reached a hand down to grab Pucks wrist.

"Now, now, calm down. I know what I'm doing, I think what your feeling is a female orgasm, which is probably really strange because you haven't had one before, but I know what can help, so calm down and enjoy alright." Puck said kissing Kurt and seeing his bewildered expression.

"It's like there's something inside me and I don't know what's happening." Kurt replied sounding rather shaky.

"It's alright, as I said, female orgasms will be something you don't know how to deal with, so I'm going to help you, to make it a bit easier. Alright?" Puck asked watching Kurt shudder and pant slightly. He started thrusting his fingers slowly and grabbed the plug again, beginning to thrust it again while he caressed the warm, soft walls of Kurt's pussy. Kurt began to moan and he started panting more as he shuddered he let out a loud cry and fell back onto the bed and Puck felt a warm fluid gush out onto his fingers and Kurt's pussy tighten around him. Kurt had tears in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Puck asked.

Kurt nodded, "Just a little overwhelmed." Kurt said slightly tearfully and Puck kissed his cheek lightly as Kurt wrapped his arms round his shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"Ready for the rest?" Puck asked as Kurt came down from the high of his first female orgasm.

Kurt nodded against his shoulder and pulled away to look in his eyes before they kissed lovingly. Puck slid his fingers out from where they were still buried in Kurt's pussy. "Get on your hands and knees babe; it'll be easier for you." Puck said.

Kurt nodded and slowly raised himself onto his knees his hands planted firmly on the bed. Puck let out a moan at the full view of those perfect globes of flesh, the purple plug snug between them, it was wonderful.

"That is fucking hot, that tight pussy gaping for me and that little plug deep in your hole, where do you want it?" Puck asked.

"I don't know if I can take it in my pussy, it's a little sore." He said quietly.

"Alright then, lean forward for my, rest on your elbows it might be a bit easier for you." Puck said and Kurt moved forward resting on his elbows, letting his head drop slightly as Puck pulled the plug out slowly and he moaned as both of Kurt's holes were wide and gaping, he couldn't resist , he putt both his fingers in Kurt's ass and opened him up to view.

"Wh...What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"I just want to see, your body is gorgeous, it's all open for me and I couldn't resist." Puck said slipping in another finger so he now had three in Kurt's ass. "We just need to stretch you a bit more or it's really going to hurt. So just keep relaxed for me." Puck said pulling one hand back and drizzling some more lube down the crack of Kurt's ass and across his fingers to make it easier.

Kurt slipped his finger back in with the other two and ever so slowly managed to coax in another, he felt Kurt tense. "Soon baby, very soon. Just get used to it."

Puck scissored his fingers for a few minutes till he felt Kurt's body relax some of its tight hold on his fingers, he pulled them all out and grabbed the box of condoms, pulling the flaps open and grabbing one of the little foil squares, ripping it open and rolling it on his cock. Drizzling lube across the thin latex and rubbing it in having to stop a moment after staving off his orgasm so long he was getting a little desperate to cum.

"Alright, now just stay relaxed for me, deep breaths and just let it happen." Puck said resting the head of his cock against Kurt's gaping ass and slowly pushed forward; Kurt whined and tried to stay relaxed until his body finally let the head of Puck's cock deep into his body. Puck held steady and he heard Kurt take deep shuddering breaths.

"You okay there baby, talk to me." Puck said, running his hands across the plains of Kurt's toned back.

"It hurt. Kinda burns." Kurt replied "Keep going." He said slowly.

Puck pushed forward, his hands gripping Kurt's angular hips and getting half his cock in before he paused for Kurt to get used to the stretch.

"Is there much more?" Kurt asked panting.

"I'm about half way in." Puck told him, half leant over Kurt's back.

"You feel fucking huge in me, keep going I'm okay." Kurt said, Puck wasn't sure but he listened and pushed the rest of the way in, his hips rested flush to Kurt's ass and he kept still as Kurt's ass wrapped like a vice around him.

"Fuck you feel so good baby, you alright?" Puck asked panting with the effort of remaining still.

"Yeah, just give me a minute, you're really huge." Kurt panted, looking back over his shoulder to look at Puck. The larger male leant forward and plastered his chest to Kurt's back kissing any skin he could reach. "You feel so good, so tight around my cock baby." Puck said enjoying the soft velvet muscles clenching his cock in a vice grip and it was as close to heaven as he suspected you could get to on earth.

Kurt began to relax as Puck's kisses rained down on him. "I think I'm okay, just go slow, okay." Kurt said leaning further forward and pushing back on Puck's cock and he let out a moan as Puck's cock shifted deep in his body and released a pleasure he had never felt.

Puck pulled back slowly, barely an inch and slowly slid back in and he could visibly see Kurt's breathe hitch and be accompanied by a deep moan. Puck smirked slightly and began a steady thrusting; pulling his cock back a little more each time, before sliding just as slowly back in.

"Fuck that feels good." Kurt moaned out as his back arched "faster, please." He panted and Noah was more than happy to oblige, he pulled out and jerked back in and Kurt began moving with him, thrusting his ass back against his hips and sending a shockwave of pleasure coursing through them both.

"Harder." Kurt panted and as Puck began thrusting like a piston he let out a load moan and slumped forward. "There right there." He panted his voice high and sounded almost like a blissful prayer.

"That good babe, deep inside your tight little ass, is clenching me so hard." Puck moaned himself; he could see Kurt's cock, which was once again erect, and reached down to jerk it steadily. Kurt moaned and let out a high pitched whine that makes Puck moan in pleasure. "I love those noises, they are gorgeous babe." He panted.

"Jerk yourself off for me, let me see." He instructed and Kurt leant forward on his shoulders and reached down to grasp his cock in a quivering hand trying to keep up with Noah's pace. While he did that Noah grabbed the dildo, and ran it along Kurt's pussy as he thrust and Kurt moaned loudly and Puck was glad that his boyfriends dad wasn't home, because there was no way Kurt would have kept quiet and he was didn't want him to.

"Noah, so close." Kurt moaned his hand jerking quickly on his cock.

"Well then guess I'd better get with the program, hadn't I?" Puck joked before sliding the very tip of the dildo into Kurt and he was soon thrusting it and his cock into Kurt's body in a fast rhythm.

Kurt almost screamed and came, his pussy and ass clenching tight as he had both his male and female orgasm together. Puck himself was undone by the sight and came hard in Kurt's spasaming ass, he held still to catch his breath before pulling out, causing Kurt to whimper pitifully and collapsed on his side on the bed, Kurt soon joined him, collapsing onto Puck's muscular chest, Puck reached down and carefully pulled the dildo free as well before tossing it off the bed, before removing the condom, tying it off and tossing that to the floor too.

"That was incredible." Kurt panted.

"I have to agree, that was the best I've ever had." Puck replied kissing Kurt delicately and lovingly.

"Thank you Noah." Kurt said into his shoulder, where his head had come to rest. His hand slowly running up and down Puck's abs.

"What for babe?" he asked running his own hands through Kurt's hair and the other rubbing his lower back gently.

"For not making me feel like a freak." Kurt replied.

"Babe, you are not a freak and I'll be honest, I think it's hot. All the things I can do to you, but I think that's for another day, because I am going to get you to like that part of yourself, doesn't matter if it takes till my dying day I will."

"Love you too Noah." Kurt said before the pair of them drifted into a deep, sated sleep.

-END-

GLEEK-x


	2. Author's note

So for those who don't know about the apparent cull of fics here, just wanted to mention my fics if they do get removed will be available on scarves and coffee and my own website, which while still a work in progress is going to be available to house my fics and if anyone needs some space I could probably house your fics there temporarily too.

But my site is loveofgleek. yolasite just remove the spaces, as I said still a WIP, hopefully it won't be needed but they'll be there anyway.

~Gleek x


End file.
